hurry help her
by Lilly fazbear
Summary: well I'll let Lilly talk. Well really I needed something or I really feel bad. So here it is. :)
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

Lilly fazbear is the only one I made up. of the weird group but burtrom was actually from Jessie. john well I just came up with that name. (shhhhhh I wasn't supposed to tell you.) I really love foxy to. He's so cute. Remember I need some help on chap 6 and up. Please? help? me

Where who said Lilly as she woke up. There she saw a bear fox bunny and a chicken. Lilly finally noticed she was in the pizzeria she always wanted to go. The bear was Freddy the fox was foxy the bunny was Bonnie and the chicken was Chica.

Lilly was ready to hug when they started talking their parts. So Lilly said I know you are humans you don't have to hide from me. Then Freddy said you know? But everyone else doesn't. How do you know? I-I have the game, but it doesn't work here for some reason said Lilly. Then foxy said but ye know ye can't,tell the others, or captain will kill ye. Lass don't tell. I won't I promise said Lilly. Then she said hey it's almost six a.m so where will I hide. Ye can hide with me said foxy. Yet in Lilly's heart she loved foxy she said no people will notice me in there. Then Freddy said that he could hide her in golden Freddy. You mean Goldie I don't want to control him whined Lilly. Freddy now angry said then where do you want to hide! I don't know where just its got to be hidden and not controlled by one of you. I know you can hide in the basement said Freddy. What why there?There's a lot of creepy things down there said Bonnie. But I want to stay said Lilly. So hide with me at closing and opening time lass said foxy. Fine sighed Lilly. Then as they were talking the night guard came in to the room. So the animatronics tried to hide Lilly. What are you doing asked the night guard. We are fixing Chica's voice box said Freddy nervously. What's wrong with it said the night guard. H-h-hello kill ch-ch-children pretended Chica. Get it fixed by 6 a.m groaned the night guard. Now ye better get to your station before me captain kills ye hissed foxy. Hey hey hey none of that now haha see ha around said the night guard. Okay that was close said Freddy. Okay foxy and me will head to the cove said Lilly. I love foxy but I can't tell him thought Lilly. Hey ye comin asked foxy. Yeah I was just thinking about stuff said Lilly. Hey ye know thinking can be bad for the brain asked foxy. No no I didn't said Lilly. Well now ye know laughed foxy. yeah now I do, but I think it's time for us to head to the cove said Lilly then I'll just act to be a child of a grown up from there. When they got to the cove the clock struck six. Bing bong boong bong. Come on I'll hold ye up so the owner can't see ye said foxy. Okay laughed Lilly. Its opening time said the owner. As soon as he came in to the pizzeria. Then kids with adults came bursting through the door. See ya later foxy whispered Lilly. Hey you girl said a man. Yeah asked Lilly. you know that foxy is out of order said the man he is not you he is fully functional, but you don't care you adults hate him yelled Lilly. Then quickly said sorry, and ran. There she met two kids she hanged out with them till almost closing time there she headed to the pirate cove. I'm back. Foxy? Said Lilly. Lass stay away said foxy. but you're the only way for me to stay said Lilly. Fine sighed foxy. F-f-Foxy you are so torn, but not like normal. we have to fix this said Lilly holding back her tears. Once the place closed Lilly helped foxy to the repair room. Then Freddy came running in. What's with him what happened? Asked Freddy. Don't know but I can fix him said Lilly. But I need space to she said. Then foxy got up and ran. Wait foxy yelled Lilly. So when Lilly reached to where foxy ran she saw the night guard's head in foxy's mouth. F-f-foxy w-what have you done said Lilly crying and went running to Bonnie for protection. Bonnie foxy killed the night guard cried Lilly. He did what now wait why asked Bonnie. Don't know why but I don't want to see him like this. That's okay whispered Bonnie. Wait Lilly I didn't have control over meself I promise yelled foxy. There he saw Bonnie hugging her. He loved Lilly deep inside, but he thought Lilly wouldn't love a piece of junk. So what he thought is she fell in love with Bonnie. I didn't know what I was doing I was out, but the sound of crying woke me up exclaimed doesn't want to see you right now hissed Bonnie. You killed Mike yelled Bonnie. But I wasn't in control I promise cried foxy. Foxy you are not a good liar hissed Bonnie and she said that she saw you with Mike's head in your mouth. Fine I'll just hide in pirates cove sobbed foxy. I could have handled it myself but thanks anyway said Lilly. As the night progressed Lilly finally got over that horrific sight. There she heard mumbling coming from the pirates cove. She walked closer just to hear I am a pile of junk no one will like this not even... Foxy said it over and over and over but not saying who won't like him. F-F-Foxy can I come in asked Lilly. Sure lass said foxy. I believe you foxy said Lilly. Believe me on what asked foxy that you weren't in control I was scared because I didn't want to die said Lilly. Lass I don't even know no more said foxy. The reason why I believe you is that I powered you off so it did not sting as much, but you got up anyways said Lilly. What but I thought I dosed off said foxy. Well I had made up my mind sense I heard you. I want to tell you are not just a piece of junk you are my piece of junk said Lilly. There was an awkward silence. Then foxy said what do you mean? I mean I-I-I like you not as a friend but more said Lilly. foxy was stunned by her words she just said and then said that's why you yelled stuff at burtrom. Yeah I just wanted to help there said Lilly. Then they hugged but meanwhile in a forest full of darkness the man who did this was waiting just sitting for his slave to show up with the next child to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter one

Lilly fazbear is the only one I made up. of the weird group but burtrom was actually from Jessie. john well I just came up with that name. (shhhhhh I wasn't supposed to tell you.) I really love foxy to. He's so cute. Remember I need some help on chap 6 and up. Please? help? me

Where who said Lilly as she woke up. There she saw a bear fox bunny and a chicken. Lilly finally noticed she was in the pizzeria she always wanted to go. The bear was Freddy the fox was foxy the bunny was Bonnie and the chicken was Chica.

Lilly was ready to hug when they started talking their parts. So Lilly said I know you are humans you don't have to hide from me. Then Freddy said you know? But everyone else doesn't. How do you know? I-I have the game, but it doesn't work here for some reason said Lilly. Then foxy said but ye know ye can't,tell the others, or captain will kill ye. Lass don't tell. I won't I promise said Lilly. Then she said hey it's almost six a.m so where will I hide. Ye can hide with me said foxy. Yet in Lilly's heart she loved foxy she said no people will notice me in there. Then Freddy said that he could hide her in golden Freddy. You mean Goldie I don't want to control him whined Lilly. Freddy now angry said then where do you want to hide! I don't know where just its got to be hidden and not controlled by one of you. I know you can hide in the basement said Freddy. What why there?There's a lot of creepy things down there said Bonnie. But I want to stay said Lilly. So hide with me at closing and opening time lass said foxy. Fine sighed Lilly. Then as they were talking the night guard came in to the room. So the animatronics tried to hide Lilly. What are you doing asked the night guard. We are fixing Chica's voice box said Freddy nervously. What's wrong with it said the night guard. H-h-hello kill ch-ch-children pretended Chica. Get it fixed by 6 a.m groaned the night guard. Now ye better get to your station before me captain kills ye hissed foxy. Hey hey hey none of that now haha see ha around said the night guard. Okay that was close said Freddy. Okay foxy and me will head to the cove said Lilly. I love foxy but I can't tell him thought Lilly. Hey ye comin asked foxy. Yeah I was just thinking about stuff said Lilly. Hey ye know thinking can be bad for the brain asked foxy. No no I didn't said Lilly. Well now ye know laughed foxy. yeah now I do, but I think it's time for us to head to the cove said Lilly then I'll just act to be a child of a grown up from there. When they got to the cove the clock struck six. Bing bong boong bong. Come on I'll hold ye up so the owner can't see ye said foxy. Okay laughed Lilly. Its opening time said the owner. As soon as he came in to the pizzeria. Then kids with adults came bursting through the door. See ya later foxy whispered Lilly. Hey you girl said a man. Yeah asked Lilly. you know that foxy is out of order said the man he is not you he is fully functional, but you don't care you adults hate him yelled Lilly. Then quickly said sorry, and ran. There she met two kids she hanged out with them till almost closing time there she headed to the pirate cove. I'm back. Foxy? Said Lilly. Lass stay away said foxy. but you're the only way for me to stay said Lilly. Fine sighed foxy. F-f-Foxy you are so torn, but not like normal. we have to fix this said Lilly holding back her tears. Once the place closed Lilly helped foxy to the repair room. Then Freddy came running in. What's with him what happened? Asked Freddy. Don't know but I can fix him said Lilly. But I need space to she said. Then foxy got up and ran. Wait foxy yelled Lilly. So when Lilly reached to where foxy ran she saw the night guard's head in foxy's mouth. F-f-foxy w-what have you done said Lilly crying and went running to Bonnie for protection. Bonnie foxy killed the night guard cried Lilly. He did what now wait why asked Bonnie. Don't know why but I don't want to see him like this. That's okay whispered Bonnie. Wait Lilly I didn't have control over meself I promise yelled foxy. There he saw Bonnie hugging her. He loved Lilly deep inside, but he thought Lilly wouldn't love a piece of junk. So what he thought is she fell in love with Bonnie. I didn't know what I was doing I was out, but the sound of crying woke me up exclaimed doesn't want to see you right now hissed Bonnie. You killed Mike yelled Bonnie. But I wasn't in control I promise cried foxy. Foxy you are not a good liar hissed Bonnie and she said that she saw you with Mike's head in your mouth. Fine I'll just hide in pirates cove sobbed foxy. I could have handled it myself but thanks anyway said Lilly. As the night progressed Lilly finally got over that horrific sight. There she heard mumbling coming from the pirates cove. She walked closer just to hear I am a pile of junk no one will like this not even... Foxy said it over and over and over but not saying who won't like him. F-F-Foxy can I come in asked Lilly. Sure lass said foxy. I believe you foxy said Lilly. Believe me on what asked foxy that you weren't in control I was scared because I didn't want to die said Lilly. Lass I don't even know no more said foxy. The reason why I believe you is that I powered you off so it did not sting as much, but you got up anyways said Lilly. What but I thought I dosed off said foxy. Well I had made up my mind sense I heard you. I want to tell you are not just a piece of junk you are my piece of junk said Lilly. There was an awkward silence. Then foxy said what do you mean? I mean I-I-I like you not as a friend but more said Lilly. foxy was stunned by her words she just said and then said that's why you yelled stuff at burtrom. Yeah I just wanted to help there said Lilly. Then they hugged but meanwhile in a forest full of darkness the man who did this was waiting just sitting for his slave to show up with the next child to kill.


End file.
